


Summer Dress

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Heatwave, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage, Shopping, Summer, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Summer Dress

Kate beamed a smile as she held Wanda and Natasha’s hands, skipping along the sidewalk as she hummed. Overhead the bright sun illuminated the city street. Kate giggled as she gazed back and forth between her mommies, eagerly taking in the warmth of their smiles.

Her slightly smaller stature allowing her to revel in being babied, Kate hummed as she let her attention then shift to the brightly decorated store fronts, pulling forward a little as she knew exactly where she was now. They’d finally arrived.

Wanda and Natasha tried to contain their giggling as Kate tugged them both, despite her regressed mindset she retained her strength and knew well how to use it. Kate’s eagerness brought her quickly to the large clothes store, both mothers in tow.

Kate then paused, bouncing on her heels as she waited for mama to lead her inside. Natasha pecked Kate’s cheek as she cooed and stepped inside. “So, what colour dress did Katie want again?” A giggle as Kate clenched Natasha’s hand as she waved goodbye to Wanda as the other woman returned it with a smile and made her exit. Kate then hummed. “Purple!”

Natasha gently hushed her as she guided Kate along the long racks of clothes. “Sweetie, indoor voice.” A quick nod, Kate followed Natasha as her wide eyed took in the various displays around her.

Natasha continued with a smile. “A big one or a little one?” A thoughtful hum, Kate then blushed as she bit her lip. “Little one? Please?” Natasha turned and looked to her little with a smile as she pecked her cheek. “A little pink dress.” A giggle as Kate shook her head as she whispered. “No, no mommy, a purple one.” Natasha smiled in return as she pulled Kate into a firm hug.

 

At the small café, Wanda sat and waited for her girls to arrive, as she then heard quick footsteps and soft giggling she looked up and saw Kate once again leading Natasha. A faint blush showed as she noticed how short Kate’s dress was. Yet she beamed as she then stood up to welcome Kate into a hug.

A giggle as Kate quickly wriggled out and then twirled, her diaper showing as her dressed flipped upwards briefly. Wanda gently tugged her close again then guided her to sit as she smiled. “My, what a beautiful dress.” Kate beamed as she nodded. “Mama saw it and told me.”


End file.
